


Spoiling him

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Lazy Sex, M/M, Slow Sex, intimate shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Oliver may never admit it outside the privacy of a bedroom, but he does so love to spoil Barry, preferably for hours on end in a dark room on a comfortable bed





	Spoiling him

**Author's Note:**

> I coughed up 6 drabbles for olivarryweek in 3 days time, and then got miffed that I got so much writing done but nothing to post for another month. So I tossed out _another_ drabble, so now at least I got something to show for my hard work.

Barry liked being a hero. Saving people might as well have been his calling, and nothing made him happier than being able to do so as the Flash.

What he enjoyed less was how people depended on him. Sure, it was nice, but every time he _failed_ it hit all the harder, knowing people had expected him to save everyone. Of course, he couldn't save everyone in Central City who may get hurt- even he understood that - but every failure increased his disappointment in himself and it got ten times worse the moment someone blamed him for it.

He couldn't handle that very well.

So there was nothing he loved as much as being able to give that away for a while. Depend on Oliver for a few hours and leave his troubles outside.

All the better because Oliver turned out to enjoy spoiling Barry in the privacy of their bedroom as much as Barry did.

Barry soaked up every touch, every second of attention he could get out of Oliver. Whether Oliver just held him close, stroking his fingers up and down Barry's arm, or fucked him senseless, Barry was the happiest person alive. And Oliver exploited that perfectly.

Right now Oliver had him spread out on the bed, hips hiked up just enough to bring space between his crotch and the sheets. The room was mostly dark, save one candle beside the bed to give Oliver a bit of light to work with. But even if it had been pitch black in here, Barry would have trusted Oliver completely with the razor.

Oliver wasn't hurrying anything and Barry was as relaxed as he could be, enjoying the gentle scritch of the razor over his skin. Oliver's fingers were rough from callouses but gentle in touch when he nudged Barry to slightly tilt his hips differently, or to part his cheeks a little further to shave in between. He worked his way over Barry's privates with utmost care and patience, letting Barry lay there breathing deeply and humming pleased every few touches.

Barry was dozing slightly by the time Oliver finished wiping his skin clean with a damp towel for the last time, setting the shaving supplies aside and taking out the cream he'd use next to avoid irritation of Barry's skin - not that Barry really needed it, with his healing speed.

Barry didn't open his eyes to the change, just hummed softly to show he wasn't entirely asleep, but not really awake either.

"You're perfectly smooth again." Oliver's hands played over freshly shaved skin, gently spreading cream. "So perfect like this."

Barry hummed again, happy with the praise, but too comfortable to wake up further. He had no doubt Oliver would be waking him properly soon.

"Do you like that, Barry?" One hand cupped his genitals, fingers pushing up the foreskin to make Barry harden. "Do you like being pretty and clean for me?"

Barry hummed an affirmative noise this time, waking up a little with the attention and questions.

"You're so good for me Barry… I could keep doing this forever and just watch your pretty little arse wiggle."

Barry whined this time, followed by a giggle his sleepy mind couldn't censor. "Y'should do more th'n that…" he mumbled against the sheets.

"What is that, sweetheart?"

A shudder went through Barry's body at the pet name, and his back arched towards Oliver leaning over him to get closer to his face and hear his words.

He blinked his eyes open lazily, offering Oliver a smile. "You can do more. I wanna be good for you, Ollie…"

The grin on Oliver's face didn't quite match the gentle and soft scene so far, and it made Barry slip out another misplaced giggle.

"Well I can't pass up on such a delicious offer, now can I? Such a good boy, so willing to please me; that earns you a reward, Barry."

Barry let out a pleased noise and wiggled his arse for Oliver.

It was only seconds later that he felt the finger run through his crack, now wet with lube but warm and pleasant. His hips were slowly sinking down on the bed but when the finger circled his hole he couldn't help to twitch a little back, trying to meet the finger and make it penetrate.

"So eager for me," Oliver cooed. "I love it when you do that."

Barry twitched to try do it again, but Oliver wasn't giving him more of the finger to press back into, not without him having to actually _move_. So he gave a little whimper, clenching his muscles to make a point instead.

"Patience, Barry… we have all night."

"Ollieee…"

Oliver laughed softly and gave in, sliding his finger in a slow but smooth stroke into Barry. Barry arched and let out a small huff as he adapted to the feeling, ending with a deep moan as he relaxed again.

"You good? You're so beautiful like this, now you're making _me_ impatient."

Barry wiggled his arse again to entice Oliver into _more_ , but he should've known it wouldn't work. Even if Oliver said he was impatient, he'd still take forever if that was what he had set out to do. And clearly, he had today, with how slowly he pumped his finger inside of Barry, just letting him get used to the feeling completely without pressing too much against his prostate yet.

Only when Barry started to make noises of complaint - he was feeling the movement, but he wanted a _stretch_ \- Oliver finally pulled back to rub with a second finger against his rim. Barry's arse wiggled for more but Oliver would not be hurried, massaging the ring of muscles that lay tight around one finger to relax it before slowly pressing the second in.

A deep moan of pleasure rolled from Barry's throat, his hips now fully relaxed on the bed as he let Oliver have his way with him. He nudged his legs a little wider on the sheets to give Oliver the access he needed, but that was about as much effort as he was going to put into this for a while.

Two fingers were perfectly pleasant, and maybe his favourite. Just a little stretch, but no discomfort if just left there, playfully pumping in and out to slowly work him open for a third. Barry loved feeling full of _Oliver_ , but this was the comfortable amount he could nod off with again, if Oliver would let him. The fact that the room was dark save for the one candle didn't help his repeated dozing, nor the pleasant warmth and the gentle, slow care he was receiving.

He hummed on pleased moans again, dozing off slowly while Oliver fingered him patiently.

"Are you comfortable, Barry?"

Barry hummed sleepily, barely nodding in response. Warm and cozy and two perfect fingers…

"So beautiful," Oliver all but breathed, and Barry could feel the brush of his stubble over his arse, knowing he'd gotten a kiss there. He smiled dopily, but didn't react beyond that, just remaining to enjoy the fingers in him.

"Do you want to sleep, Barry? Or do you want another finger?"

That was a mean question, because Barry had drifted just too far to be able to answer with more than an affirmative or negative. So he moaned out an affirmative sound, feeling warm inside at Oliver's chuckling.

"Yes? Sleep yes or another finger yes, Barry?"

Barry made a more discontent noise now, unable to answer properly and hoping his wordless demand would make Oliver understand. Instead it made him laugh more and Barry could feel him shift to sit up on his knees and lean over Barry, his hot breath suddenly puffing against Barry's neck.

"Sleep?"

Barry shook his head, groaning against it.

"Another finger?"

He relaxed with a happy sound now, nodding minutely.

"You're adorable," Oliver chuckled, sitting back to make good on his offer.

Barry barely registered the third finger for a while because he was comfortable and sleepy, but after a while Oliver started to pay his prostate special attention. Barry huffed and moaned as he grew hard under his lover's ministrations again, beginning to squirm as he slowly woke up once more.

"Hnmmoliver…."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Barry just moaned at the pet name. He loved it when Oliver used them, and he only used them sparingly and always in private. It was a special treat in itself.

But Oliver's fingers pressed down a little harder on his prostate now, starting to actually massage the sensitive spot on Barry's insides, and Barry started to writhe more seriously. Moans and whimpers started to tumble from his lips unbidden, his hips lifting a little from the bed again to press back onto the fingers.

Oliver hummed approvingly, spreading his fingers a bit to draw a deeper moan from Barry.

"Are you awake now, Barry? Can you tell me what you want?"

"Want you," he mumbled immediately. He wasn't loud or clear enough though, because Oliver ignored his words to keep fingering him like he hadn't said a thing.

"So open, so tight… the way you're sucking my fingers in now is so hot, Barry."

"Please," Barry properly pressed himself up a little, turning his head to meet Oliver's eyes. "Please, Ollie, fuck me?"

"You sure?" Oliver pursed his lips as if trying to hide a smile, and Barry pouted at him. It drew another laugh from his lover and then Oliver was once more leaning over him, their lips meeting for a slow and languid kiss.

"I want to fuck that tight, pretty little hole of yours," Oliver told him, voice a gravelly whisper now. "I want to fill you up with my cock and slowly ride that cute bum until you can't think straight anymore. I want to fill you with my seed and then lick it out again until your whole body feels like jelly."

Barry moaned loudly now, fully awake after those promises. His cock twitched excitedly, his eyelids drooping in arousal rather than sleep as he met Oliver's eyes once more.

"Please," he begged lowly.

He got one more kiss and then Oliver pulled back, fingers slowly sliding out of Barry's arse. Oliver took only a few seconds to lube up and then he was pressing in, slow inch by slow inch, drawing a long moan from Barry's throat.

"Beautiful," Oliver breathed in his ear, hips moving in tiny little thrusts to penetrate deeper.

_So full. So perfect_ .

" _Oliver_ -"

"Moan for me, my pretty boy," Oliver commanded, and Barry did.

It was all he did that evening, and it was exactly like he loved it.


End file.
